Penchant
by Carlie83
Summary: Hermione a un penchant particulier. Seulement Ron n'est pas capable de la satisfaire. Mais est ce le cas de tous les Weasley? Rating M. Two shot. C'est ma première histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.
1. Partie 1

**PENCHANT**

**Two shot – Partie 1**

_Non Ginny je ne retournerai pas avec ton frère ! s'exclama Hermione_

_Mais pourquoi ? Vous alliez si bien ensemble ! répondit-elle_

_Tu dis ça simplement parce que, depuis des années, tout le monde veut nous voir ensemble_

_Mais tout avait bien commencé non ?_

Hermione soupira, elle avait mis fin à c'est quatre mois de relation car elle avait compris que Ron n'était **QUE** son meilleur ami, au même titre qu'Harry. On ne couche pas avec une personne qu'on considère comme son frère… Et encore « coucher » est un bien grand mot au vue de l'absence de préliminaire et de l'abonnement au missionnaire.

Rien n'allait dans leur relation, les sentiments avaient existé mais l'habitude de ressentir est bien faible par rapport à ressentir tout court. Devant le silence de la jeune fille, la rousse continua :

_Hermione… Je sais que c'est mon frère, mais tu es ma meilleure amie et tu peux tout me dire ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas rompu juste parce que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que lui…_

Hermione réfléchit. Parler d'amour avec Harry était impensable. Sa mère toujours en Australie avec son père et hors de question de parler de sa sexualité avec Molly. Ginny semblait le meilleur choix, et Hermione savait que si elle ne parlait pas à quelqu'un de confiance, elle risquait de coucher avec le premier venu. Ce qui n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées qu'elle ait pu avoir.

_Tu me promets de ne rien dire Ginny ? A personne ! Et surtout pas à Ron et Harry, c'est déjà tendu avec Ron je ne veux pas que cela devienne pareil avec Harry !_

_Je te le promets, raconte-moi._

La sorcière pris son temps pour choisir ses mots et ne pas trop choquer la jeune fille. Après tout, elle n'avait parlé de ça à personne. Elle-même avait encore du mal à y croire parfois.

_J'ai aimé ton frère Gin, pendant des années même. Mais quand il nous a laissé seul avec Harry dans la forêt... Quelque chose s'est cassé en moi, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un qui me forcerai à choisir dès que quelque chose ne lui plairait pas. Je ne l'ai pas compris de suite, je m'en suis rendu compte quand on était ensemble… En plus de tout le reste_

_Comment ça tout le reste ?_

_Tu le sais que ma première fois a été avec Viktor. Tu t'imagines bien que je ne suis pas restée à attendre ton frère sans rien faire… Grâce à mon expérience j'ai pu découvrir ce qui me plaît vraiment en ce qui concerne le sexe. Et ton frère ne corresponds pas à mes besoins… finit Hermione._

_Quand tu dis qu'il ne correspond pas, tu dis ça parce qu'il découvre tout avec toi ? s'étonna la rousse_

_Non, absolument pas ! Je dis ça car avec lui il n'y a pas de préliminaires, pas de position autre que le missionnaire... J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais pour lui tout le reste est dégoutant _s'écria Hermione_. Il n'envisage même pas la levrette alors imagine si je lui demande un cunnilingus ! Il n'y a pas de passion entre nous deux. _Conclut la brune

_Waouh… Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… _Répondit Ginny_. Je savais que mon frère était prude mais pas à ce point… Je comprends parfaitement, tu sais ? Harry n'était pas parfait au début mais on était tous les deux débutants dans ce domaine… Tu as pris la bonne décision. Si côté sexe cela n'allait pas en plus du manque d'amour, tu te seras fait du mal pour rien…_

_Merci Gin, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! ça fait énormément de bien ! _en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Une question par contre si tu me le permets_ demanda Ginny, _qu'est-ce que tu entends par passion ? Qu'est ce qui te fait vibrer ?_

Hermione réfléchit. Elle hésitait, que dirait sa meilleure amie quand elle apprendrait les penchants qu'avait la brune en matière de sexe. Elle risquait d'être choquée, mais d'un côté ce n'est pas avec Ginny qu'elle allait coucher. De ce côté-là, elle était sûre d'aimer les garçons.

_J'aime la dominance Ginny, pas la soumission complète et brutale. Mais j'aime ne pas avoir le contrôle dans ce domaine. J'aime qu'il y ait de la tendresse, mais j'aime également quand cela va vite et fort. Qu'on repousse mes limites. Qu'on arrive à ce que je n'arrive plus à penser, qu'il me reste juste à obéir et à ressentir chuchota-t-elle._

Ginny resta surprise pendant deux longues minutes mais en réfléchissant à tout ça, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Hermione était la perfection même, toujours parfaite, toujours serviable, la meilleure dans tous les domaines. Elle avait trouvé un moyen qui ne la mettait pas en danger pour soulager toute cette tension qu'elle ressentait à force. Alors au lieu d'essayer de continuer de faire changer d'avis sa meilleure amie, elle surprit plutôt celle-ci.

_Tu devrais sortir avec Fred. Il est comme toi, enfin plutôt l'inverse de toi ! Vous vous complèteriez à merveille en fait ! _s'exclama-t-elle

_Quoi ?_ s'étrangla Hermione. _Ginny mais comment tu peux dire ça ? et comment tu peux savoir ça d'ailleurs ? C'est ton frère !_

_Justement Hermione, c'est mon frère ! Et je suis la seule fille de ma famille, tu crois vraiment que les garçons allaient voir ma mère quand ils avaient besoin de conseil ? _se moqua Ginny. _Fred est constamment dans la rigolade, tout le monde le connaît que « comme le jumeau farceur ». Il a donc dû trouver une manière de se sentir « homme » complétement. Il ne fait pas de mal aux filles, mais une fois qu'elles ont testé avec Fred, elles ne veulent plus car sa domination dérange ! Il ne ferait de mal à personne, mais au lit c'est lui qui commande et il n'accepte pas qu'on le défi… Et je t'assure qu'il ne se contente pas du missionnaire !_

_Ginny arrête ! Je ne vais pas réussir à regarder ton frère dans les yeux maintenant..._

Ginny se leva pour partir aider sa mère en cuisine et essayer d'avoir un baiser d'Harry juste avant. Mais avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se tourna et dit à Hermione :

_Tu devrais vraiment l'envisager. Test au moins avant de réfuter complètement ! Car je sais que de son côté il serait totalement partant !_

Les jours suivant furent les plus dures à supporter de toute sa vie pour Hermione. Si Ginny ne lui avait pas promis, elle aurait été persuadé qu'elle avait tout raconté à Fred. Du jour au lendemain, le roux avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Il venait manger et dormir à la maison tous les soirs en prétextant laissé l'appartement à George et Angelina. Il faisait en sorte de croiser Hermione le moins vêtu possible avec pour excuse les chaleurs de l'été… Mais ça ce n'était rien, il la touchait tout le temps, en permanence. D'abord de petites caresses en lui prenant les assiettes des mains. Puis au niveau du bas du dos quand il l'a laissé passer devant lui ou encore sur sa cuisse durant les repas. Parlons en tiens, peu importe où elle allait, elle pouvait être sûre de le voir débarquer et se mettre juste à côté d'elle. La première fois qu'il avait glissé sa main entre ses cuisses, elle avait failli s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Niveau discrétion on repassera !

Hermione était sous la douche en train de penser à tout ça. De toute manière elle était dans un état d'excitation permanent qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait penser qu'à cela. Elle était la dernière à prendre sa douche, la plupart des occupants du terrier était soit dans leurs chambres soit déjà en train de ronfler, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on la brusque et qu'on la surprenne.

Sur de ce fait, elle remit le pommeau de douche à sa place, de manière à ce que l'eau coule sur elle. Si elle ne pouvait trouver personne pour la satisfaire, elle se débrouillerai elle-même. Elle continua de penser à Fred, à l'imaginer dans la douche avec elle. Tout en commençant à se toucher le ventre, elle imagina que c'était les mains de Fred sur elle. Elle les fit monter tout doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle l'imaginait derrière elle, lui serrant les seins l'un après l'autre. Jouant avec ses tétons tendus et l'embrassant dans son cou. Elle joua avec ses seins pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant au maximum de ne pas frotter ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager la chaleur de plus en plus grandissante au niveau de son clitoris. _Ne va pas trop vite se dit-elle, profite_. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses gestes qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer tout doucement. N'en pouvant plus elle écarta les jambes, cala son pied sur le rebord et ouvrit en grand les jambes pour avoir un maximum d'accès. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, elle glissa tout doucement sa main droite vers sa zone humide et laissa la gauche titiller son téton. A peine toucha-t-elle son clitoris qu'elle gémit.

Si elle savait à quel point le spectacle qu'elle offrait était merveilleux pour Fred. Elle ne resta pas longtemps à frotter son clitoris, elle savait qu'elle jouirait trop rapidement sinon. Elle commença à se pénétrer avec un doigt, ses gestes lents et précis augmentaient les frissons qui apparaissaient sur sa peau. Sa main gauche glissa vers le bas, elle écarta ses lèvres et fit pénétrer un second doigt. S'en fut trop pour Fred qui rentra dans la douche s'en qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il se positionna derrière elle et lui attrapa les deux seins qu'il serra d'un coup. Elle sursauta et gémit « encore ». Alors il serra de plus en plus fort, d'abord en même temps puis l'un après l'autre les deux globes. Elle voulut retourner à son clitoris mais il l'en empêcha. Il la retourna face à lui et la coinça dos contre le mur. Elle gémit encore plus fort, terriblement exciter par les yeux brulants de désirs de Fred. Il lui prit les mains et les maintiens au-dessus de sa tête. Sa bouche chercha celle de la brune et il lui mordit les lèvres avant de l'embrasser et de descendre jusqu'à son cou. Là il suçât sa peau, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l'excitation de la jeune fille. Il continua jusqu'à sa poitrine et la lécha, lui mordit les tétons tout en bloquant la jeune fille de son autre main qui essayait de se frotter à lui.

D'un coup, il arrêta et Hermione gémit cette fois de frustration. A peine elle eut le temps de souffler qu'il inséra trois doigts d'un coup en elle. Il fut plus que surpris de la voir se tordre de plaisir mais il ne laissa pas l'étonnement se distraire et commença à la pilonner. Dans un premier temps, fort mais lentement puis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Elle prit tout ce qu'il lui donna. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle allait jouir, il lâcha ses mains et de sa main libre commença à caresser son clitoris.

La différence de vitesse eue raison d'Hermione qui jouit presque instantanément. Elle faillit s'effondrer mais Fred la rattrapa. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule de celui-ci et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Jamais elle n'avait eu d'orgasme aussi intense et elle espérait ne pas avoir réveillé toute la maison en criant sa jouissance. Une fois qu'elle eut repris sa respiration, elle osa regarder Fred.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui dit : _Dans ma chambre, nue, sur mon lit, dans dix minutes. _Et il sortit_._

Elle crut défaillir.


	2. Partie 2

**PENCHANT**

**Two shot – Partie 2**

_Alors, bien dormi ? _lui demanda Ginny

Hermione regarda la rousse d'un faux regard noir, elle eut quand même l'obligeance de se sentir mal à l'aise. Enfin, un petit peu seulement, Ginny partageait sa chambre avec Hermione et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Puis, 1 + 1 ça fait 2. Avec toutes les attentions que Fred portait à Hermione, depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de ses « penchants », elle était même étonnée qu'ils aient tenu si longtemps sans se sauter dessus.

_Dis-moi au moins que tu as pris ton pied ?_ supplia la rousse

Toujours pas de réponse. _La garce, elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! C'est quand même grâce à moi s'ils se sont trouvés !_ Si Hermione pouvait se montrer têtue, Ginny pouvait l'être autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

_Est-ce qu'au moins on peut vous considérer en tant que couple ?_

Hermione sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était trahis toute seule. Certes, Ginny avait trahis sa promesse mais elle gagnait au change. _Je vais lui faire la tête une petite heure puis j'irai la remercier_ pense-t-elle.

_ooo_

_Tu viens d'avoir les préliminaires les plus intenses de toute ta vie, et tu restes bloquée devant la porte. Tu viens de jouir devant Fred, grâce à Fred, ne te montre pas timide maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer ?_

Hermione entra dans la chambre sans toquer. Après tout, il lui avait donné rendez-vous. « Donner » enfin, ordonner serait plus exacte. « _Dans ma chambre, nue, sur mon lit, dans dix minutes ». _Comment des mots pouvaient-ils avoir une influence telle sur ses décisions ? Elle prit le temps de regarder la chambre, elle n'y était jamais entrée. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu de grandes affinités avec les jumeaux. _Jusqu'à maintenant_. La chambre n'était pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Tout était sobre, classe. Un bureau avec des documents dessus, bien rangés. Une armoire, une table de nuit et un lit double. Son lit. Comment était-il possible qu'un lit semble érotique ? A cause des barreaux qui formaient la tête de lit ? Ou à cause des draps ivoire qui semblaient aussi doux que du satin ? Hermione sentit son excitation montait en flèche. _Si seulement il pouvait m'attacher à ce lit_.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Il était nu, il ne s'était pas habiller pour l'attendre. Et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, l'attente devait être douloureuse pour lui.

_Tu n'es pas nue, ni sur le lit_ grondât-il

Elle le regarda et lâcha la serviette qui la couvrait. Les yeux de Fred s'agrandirent et le désir y fut encore plus vivace. Il était bien bâtit. Plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une tête, elle était obligée de lever la sienne pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses cheveux encore mouillé lui donnaient un côté sauvage qui plaisait énormément à la brune. Son corps représentait toute la dominance qu'il pouvait avoir dans l'intimité. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le remarquer avant ? Si seulement il pouvait rester nu en permanence… C'est elle qui le suivrait à la trace et se collerait à lui. Elle se sentait minuscule face à lui, mais son regard lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était plus que désirable. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, il s'approcha jusqu'à la frôler de son corps.

_Je ne te ferai pas de mal…_

_Je sais_ répondit Hermione

_Alors va sur ce lit._ Son ton ne lui donnant pas la moindre chance de protester

Hermione commença à reculer tout en continuant à regarder Fred. Quand ses mollets heurtèrent le lit, elle s'y assit. Prenant une grande respiration, elle s'allongeât de manière à se retrouver au milieu et ne bougeât plus. Son regard restant fixé sur Fred.

_Je ne t'attacherai pas… Du moins, pas ce soir. J'ai tellement hâte de voir comment ton corps va réagir à toutes mes attentions_ chuchotât-il tout en s'approchant du lit.

Hermione entendit son souffle saccadé, jamais elle n'avait senti une atmosphère aussi électrique. Ses anciennes expériences ne correspondaient en rien à ce qui se passait actuellement. Les ordres elle y était habituée, le magnétisme dans la voix non. La main de Fred dans ses cheveux la fit revenir à l'instant présent. Tout doucement, elle la sentie glisser sur sa joue puis effleura ses lèvres. Les doigts continuèrent leurs routes vers le cou de la jeune fille et son épaule. La peau d'Hermione se couvrit d'énormes frissons qui lui firent pointer instantanément le bout de ses seins. Une fois passer sur le bras, la main du roux caressa la hanche droite puis remonta vers le ventre jusqu'à son arrivé sur le côté gauche du corps d'Hermione. A ce moment-là, Fred fit faire le chemin inverse à sa main jusqu'à son arrivée à la bouche d'Hermione. Ni tenant plus, il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre la raison. De dévorant le baiser se transforma en preuve de tendresse. Quand Hermione commença à bouger contre Fred pour en avoir plus, il rompit le baiser, écarta les jambes de la brune et s'installa entre celles-ci.

Il posa chacune de ses mains sur les jambes d'Hermione et commença la découverte de celle-ci. Plus ses mains montées vers les hanches, plus les jambes s'ouvraient naturellement pour lui faciliter l'accès à son clitoris. Mais il ne le toucha, au contraire, ses mains redescendaient le long de ses jambes. En signe de protestation, les jambes essayaient de lui refuser l'accès. Ce qui leurs étaient impossible car Fred était installé entre. Fred s'amusait, il voyait bien que les mouvements d'Hermione n'étaient pas contrôlés. Soudain, il s'attaqua à la poitrine. Chaque main tenant un sein. Les globes étaient parfaits et rentraient parfaitement dans ses mains. Il joua avec, les soupesant, les malaxant, jouant avec ses tétons pour la faire gémir. Puis ne tenant plus, il les mordit. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle essayait tant bien que mal de frotter ses jambes l'une contre l'autre sans y parvenir. Elle essaya de se caresser pour se soulager mais Fred lui attrapa les mains pour l'en empêcher.

_Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger et de profiter_. Grondât-il, _si tu recommences j'arrête et je t'empêcherai de te soulager toute seule._

Puis il guida les mains d'Hermione et lui demanda implicitement de se tenir au barreau. Décidant de la torturer encore un peu, il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou, arrivait près de son épaule elle gémit. _Bien, à retenir, la zone est sensible_ nota-t-il. Il continua vers ses seins et les suçotât jusqu'à la sentir se cambrer. La prenant par surprise, il inséra durement un doigt en elle.

_Hermione_ chuchota Fred, _doux ou fort ?_

En réponse, elle ne fit que gémir. Alors il retira son doigt et recommença : _Doux ou fort Hermione ?_

_Fort !_ cria-t-elle

Alors, il inséra deux doigts en elle et commença à bouger en elle. D'abord lentement tout en appuyant fortement contre son clitoris. Puis il accéléra le rythme, la pilonnant de ses doigts. La sentant venir, il s'arrêta. Il voulait la gouter, avoir son goût dans sa bouche quand il la prendrait juste après. Il écarta ses lèvres de ses doigts puis il prit son clitoris dans sa bouche. Le suçant comme un bonbon. Hermione sentit la langue de Fred explorer, passant sur et à côté de son clitoris. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il lui mordit son clitoris par surprise et elle explosa. Avant que son orgasme ne disparaisse, il se releva et la pénétra d'un seul mouvement. Elle se sentit remplis, Fred avait le plus gros sexe qu'elle avait pu sentir en elle, la sensation était merveilleuse. Passant son bras dans le bas du dos d'Hermione, Fred la força à se cambrer et la rapprocha un maximum de lui. Il commença à venir en elle, le plus profondément possible. Elle haletait, ne pouvait plus rien faire, ne pouvait plus penser, elle ne pouvait que sentir la main de Fred dans son dos et son sexe aller et venir en elle. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et lui non plus. Il la désirait trop. Alors son autre main vint caresser son clitoris et il mordit son sein avant de le lécher. Hermione explosa autour de lui, l'orgasme fut si puissant qu'il emporta Fred avec.

Il relâcha Hermione et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, attendant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer correctement. Hermione planait sur son nuage, la main dans les cheveux de Fred, elle pensait que plus jamais elle pourrait coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre sans le comparer à son expérience de ce soir. Il faut dire qu'entre la salle de bain et le lit, il serait difficile de faire mieux. Les sensations étaient tellement saisissantes, inédites. Le roux reprit la parole le premier :

_Quand Ginny a fini par m'avouer que nos penchants se complètent, je ne voulais pas la croire. Toi, Miss Parfaite tu aurais un côté sombre… C'était irréel pour moi, mais quand je t'ai observé sous la douche je me suis dit « et pourquoi pas… » … Même soumise tu es parfaite_ avoua Fred.

_Alors Ginny m'a bien balancé _rigola-t-elle. Puis redevenant sérieuse lui demanda_ : Qu'est ce qui va se passer entre nous maintenant ? On ne peut pas revenir en arrière._

_Je serai incapable de te laisser partir Hermione. Ne panique pas, ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour ! Je ressens de l'attirance pour toi, mais on n'a pas encore vécu assez de choses ensemble pour être amoureux l'un de l'autre… Tu as une lumière autour de toi en permanence qui m'attire et qui me donne envie de vivre ces choses avec toi. _Répondit Fred. _On s'entend bien autant mentalement que physiquement._

_Fred… Hésita Hermione. Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'on ne fait pas une bêtise ? On a couché ensemble certes, mais qu'est ce qui me dit que tout se passera bien entre nous ?_

_Rien, mais si on ne tente pas on ne saura jamais si ça peut marcher entre nous. _Puis ayant une idée sur ses peurs, il continua _Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je veux que tu sois la Miss Je-sais-tout la journée donneuse de leçon que je connais durant la journée et je veux que dans mon lit tu sois Miss Parfaite soumise au désir. A moi. Rien qu'à moi._

Hermione ne dit plus rien et resta silencieuse durant de longue minute. Fred qui avait levé la tête pour lui parler, la reposa sur son ventre. Elle savait déjà que physiquement, elle ne retrouvera jamais un homme comparable à Fred. Mais un couple ? Elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Ses objectifs était tout autre, travailler et réussir à améliorer les conditions des personnes dans le besoin. C'était la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle hésitait, elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir, Fred pourrait tenir ce rôle ? Il était un des jumeaux farceurs, toujours en train de déconner et de faire des farces… Enfin, preuve qu'elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela, elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle et cela lui plaisait énormément. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre…

_D'accord_

Fred releva sa tête d'un coup _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_D'accord_ répéta-t-elle, _on ne perd rien à essayer_.

Fred sourit tendrement.

_Bon assez discuté, reprenons les choses séreuses_ en ce mettant sur la brune.

_Fred, tu ne peux pas avoir de nouveau envie de moi après ce que nous venons de faire ! _s'exclama Hermione

_Je ne peux qu'avoir envie de toi quand tu es nue dans mon lit avec moi_ répondit-il. _Regarde-moi Hermione…_

Et il la pénétra, tout doucement, lentement, faisant durer le plaisir. Les menant tous les deux doucement mais surement vers un nouvel orgasme. Il ne couchait pas avec elle, il lui faisait l'amour. Cette fois, ce serait doux. Ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme et s'endormirent ensemble…

ooo

Un baiser sur l'épaule d'Hermione la fit frissonner et la sortie de ses pensées… Fred lui embrassa le coin des lèvres avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle et de commencer à déjeuner. Elle pourrait bien s'y faire enfin de compte.

_A quoi tu penses beauté ?_

_Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour tenir en ayant des nuits aussi courtes_ taquina-t-elle son amant

_Et si je t'attachais ce soir ?_

Hermione rougit.

ooo

Dormant sur le ventre, la jeune fille se réveilla en sentant les frissons sur son corps. Une bouche était en train de titiller le bas de son dos tandis que les doigts d'une main caresser ses lèvres et passer sur son clitoris. Elle gémit, se cambrant, essayant d'aller à la rencontre de cette main. Elle sentit une morsure intense sur sa hanche qui la fit jouir instantanément. L'orgasme la surprit par son intensité. Un rire la sortie de sa torpeur et elle entendit : _Bonjour ma beauté_.

ooo

_Oui elle pourrait très bien s'y faire._

ooo

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Pas complètement satisfaite pour ma part. Merci d'avoir lu ce premier essai !


End file.
